I'm A Grounder
by Everest.1
Summary: This is what i wanted to happen, it Anya didn't die and Abby wasn't there to recognize Clarke
1. Home

**Clarke POV**

I held my hand out to Anya, I see her look at it and grab hold of my arm, we nod are heads and she turns.

I watch her walk away when I hear a shot and I see Anya go down, I quickly run to her screaming her name, another shot goes out and I feel it hit my shoulder.

I go down to my hands and knees and put pressure on her shoulder where she was hit as well "Anya stay with me"

I turn when I heard footsteps just to be hit on the head with a gun and everything went blank.

**Anya POV**

I see Clarke black out next to me, the pain in my shoulder stopping me from getting up on my own, the two of the three men with guns pulls me up and starts to drag me to their camp, I turn my head and see one has Clarke over her shoulder.

As they bring me move into their camp I see people running away, I hear the women say "how many of you are there?" when I didn't answer she shook her head and the started pulling me again.

The take me into a metal room and I hear one person say "we'll just burn their wounds closed, make it quick"

I feel someone pull the side of my cloths down a little, and then I feel the pain from the burn, I hold in my scream as they do it on both sides of my shoulder.

After it was done, they tie my hands and lay me on the floor, I see they do the same with Clarke and lay her down next to me.

They then press a button and me ad Clarke start to be pulled up, the pain shooting through me, so much that I black out.


	2. I'm from the Ark

**Clarke POV**

I slowly wake up and imminently feel shooting pain on my shoulder, I look around and see that I'm hanging, I turned and saw Anya next to me.

"So you wake now" the women stated "now tell me now many of you are there?" I looked at her in confusion, she turns her head and nodes at me, the man behind her come up to me with his shock stick and hits me in the side, I scream out.

"I'm… one… of… the… 100" I pant out, just then Anya wake next to me, I see her look at me and then glare at the women.

"I don't believe you, one of the 100 wouldn't be dressed as a grounder" she said "we are not grounders, I am of the woods clan" Anya shouts at her.

"We'll let you hang there for a bit, it might get you talking" she says walking out with the two men.

"Wait, I'm from the Ark" I shout after her "damn it" I say kicking the air, "your people hang their own" Anya says next to me "they don't believe I'm one of them, she thinks I'm one of you".

"Your people are…" I cut her off saying "yeah I know they suck!" I hear Anya chuckle at this "how's your arm?" I ask her "I've had worse" she answers.

"I don't daunt it" I reply "I can't believe that they didn't believe me, I look like one of them, right?" I ask her.

I see her look me over "to tell you the truth the first time I saw you I through you should be on are side" she says.

"You're joking right?" I asked shocked, "what I said was a compliment, your remind me of someone I know, are Commander, she is smart like you and so young to be leading and still does well at it" Anya explains to me.

"She was your second?" I ask "yes she was" she answer shortly.

5 minutes past before they came back in, they starting to ask us questions again and shocked us if it wasn't what they wanted, when she shocked me again I got pissed so I kicked her in the face, sending her flying back holding her noise.

They shock me again and then leave.


	3. I thought you were dead

**Bellamy POV**

I walk into camp holding the girl we rescued, I feel one of the guards take the gun from me and I just walk away from them, I go over to Raven and ask "anything happened?"

She nods and say "yeah, they captured two grounders, I've be trying to see them but they I can't get in fast another" I nod and say to her "I'll go and see"

I walk to the cells but I have to hit from the guards, when they walk past I get the door open and walk in.

**Clarkes POV**

After they leave, again not believing that I was one of them, I hear the door open and I left my head and "Bellamy!" I shout out "omg Clarke" he says "I thought you were dead" I say just as the guard come back in and try to take him away "what are you doing that's Clarke, she's one of us!"

Her face fall hearing this and she turns to me and asked "you were telling the truth? You are one of the 100?" "Yes, I was telling the truth" I shout at her

"Get her down" Bellamy say to her "we can't if she come down so does the grounder" she says to him "it's fine she friendly, get us down" I say to them "we'll wait for the chancellor" she says before leaving, dragging Bellamy with them.

"What? No, wait!" I shout after them "your people suck, as you said before" Anya says to me with a smirk.

"Let's just hope that Jaha believes me that your friendly" I say looking her "well friendly-ish" I smirk at her.

I see her messing with the ties around her hands and get out "why didn't you do that before?" I ask her

"They didn't leave me a lot of time to do it" she says getting me down, I rub my wrists, I see her going to leave but I stop her "what are you doing?" she asks "we can't leave, if we are going to convince them that your with us even a little then we have to stay in this room till the chancellor comes" I explain to her


	4. Mom

**Abby POV**

I walked back into camp after helping in a man that had broken his leg so they couldn't get him to me fast, so I went with them.

"ABBY!" I hear someone shout, I see Bellamy coming up to me "you have to come now"

"Why? What's happened?" I asked confused "they captured some grounders and…" I cut him off and turned to the guard next to him "take me to them" he nod and stats to walk in to the ark "Abby you should…" I cut him off again saying "Bellamy, I'll talk to you later"

As we walk to the cells I her shout for someone to get down, we both run to it and see one of the guard has his gun out and is pointing it into the cell, and then I hear her voice "she friendly, put your weapon down"

I run in and see Clarke standing in front of a grounder who had her teeth showing as she growled "mom?" I just hear Clarke whisper, I run over and hug her.

I open my eyes and look at the grounder again and quickly try and pull Clarke away from me "mom, stop! She friendly, she's been helping me" Clarke says to me.

**Clarke POV**

I quickly stand in front of Anya again "how did you get down?" the blond guard asked "you are not good at tying, the knot was easy to get out of" Anya answered smirking.

"Put your weapons down" my mom said, they did as she said "can we trust her? Do you trust her?" she asks me "with my life" I answer

"What do we do now?" she asks, I turn to Anya "we're going to see your Commander" she nods but my mom cuts in "no one is leave and that includes her" she says pointing to Anya "no, we have to get to her" I say "no one leave this camp" she says turning and walking away.

"We need to go" I say to Anya "I agree but you mother is in charge, she makes the rules" Anya says to me "I don't think she understands all that is happening" I say to her as Bellamy comes in "I got Raven to work the gate for us we'll be leaving soon" he says.

"How did you know we had to leave?" I ask "I don't know why you need to leave but we need to get to Finn before he does something stupid" he explains.

Ok, what I'm going to be doing is updating on week days but not on week end, just so i can try and keep updating every day, just wanted to let you all know and thank you all so much for reading my story


	5. Second

**Clarke POV**

We walked to the edge of the camp to meet Bellamy, Octavia and Raven, when we got there they were standing at the edge "so we going?" I say

Octavia moves to go when Raven stops her "not yet" she says touching the fence as sparks came off it, she said something into her radio and touched the fence again and nodded for us to go when no sparks came off.

We all went through and ran off into the woods.

As we walked through the woods Anya stepped back to talk to me "you are becoming braver the longer that you are here"

"Thanks" I say to her "you could become a great warrior, with training" she says, she grabs my arm and stops me "if you are willing to become my second, to do as I say, I could make your great"

I look at her in shock "why are you doing this?" I asked "First rule, do not question me" I says, I stay silent for a few second and then say "yes, I would like to become your second"

She smiled and nodded and started to walk again "we'll start training as soon as we can"

* * *

When we got to the camp, we hear shooting, we quickly ran over and saw Finn shooting villager "NO!" Anya shouted at him.

He turns around and looks at me, and smiles whispering "I found you"

* * *

We had Bellamy and Octavia take Finn back to are camp so that Anya can't attack him, me and Anya stayed behind to help with the bodies "the Commander won't like this, kill him before she makes the clan do it, it would be mercy" Anya says to me.

"Kill Finn, no I can't" I say "what's the first rule?" she asked "we will be going to see the Commander now, we'll take some horse and you can think on the ride there"

As Anya said I got to think about Finn, with what she said would happen and that there was no way to get him out of it, I would have to kill him.

"It a good thing that you didn't dress in your cloths, dressing like us will help" Anya says to me, she grabs some war paint nearby and puts it around her eyes, she then moves in from of me "close your eyes" she says, so I do as she said and I felt her quickly put a little on my eyes.

"_I wish to speak with the Commander_" Anya said, the guard nodded and walked into the tent, a second later he came out opening the tent for us.

The first thing I noticed was that all of the grounders were glaring at me, I looked around and saw all of the weapons on one of the tables, all manly knives.

I looked up at the throne and saw the girl looking at us blankly, Anya bowed her head and said "Commander" Anya looks at in a way of saying 'do this as well' so I bowed my head and said "Commander"

"You bring a Skye person here, Anya" the Commander said "she is my second now, Lexa, she is to be trusted" Anya replies

"Why are you here?" she asked, "We escaped Mt Weather" Anya says.


	6. You can have your peace

**Clarke POV**

After a very long talk to the Commander she nodded to us "you can have your peace, Clarke of the sky people but I need the one that killed the people in that village, Blood must have blood"

"Commander, please there ways are different, let her be the one to kill him, he did this for her, she wants to take his life" Anya says to her, she looks at me and asks "I want it done with the Village watching, we will be there in two days" I nod my head and say "yes Commander"

"We have two of your people in are cells, come you can take them back with you" she says standing.

* * *

She takes us done some stairs and gets her guards to open the gate, I walk in with her and see Kane and Jaha, and I walk over to them and ask "are you guys ok?"

"Clarke, what's going on? Why are you dressed like them?" Jaha asks me, I turn and look at Lexa "can you free them? They will come back with me now" she nods and the guards free them "thank you, Commander"

We all walked out and went over to the horses, Jaha went behind me, and Kane with Anya, and we rode fast back to camp.

* * *

As we got closer to Camp we heard people shout out grounder "it's ok, it's us" I say when we get to the gate.

We all dismounted and walked into the camp, Bellamy and Octavia comes to us "Jaha, you're alive" Bellamy said "that doesn't matter, where's Finn and my mom" I ask "there in a meeting, to see what will happen to him" he answers

"We already know what will happen to him" Anya says, we walked in to the ark and into the meeting room "you can't be in…" my mom started then look at Jaha and whispered "Jaha, you alive"

I looked over at Finn "we have news from the Commander" I say to them "the Commander has said we can have peace, but we need to kill Finn"

"What?! No" my mom says to us "if you run, her army will come and kill Finn and everyone else as well, or you can take the deal we have made with her" Anya says to the "what deal?" my mom asks "normally all of the villagers will come and cut into him, the Commander then the pushes her sword through his heart, it is very painful but that won't happen, Clarke will kill him, she will do it fast, in two days" Anya explains to them.

"Clarke, there is no way in hell I am letting you kill Finn" my mom says "I begged to let him live, this is the only way it can be a little less painful and have an alliance" I say to all of them, I look back at Finn his eyes tearing "I'm sorry" I say to him.

"There has to be another way" my mom say "there isn't, say good bye to those you love" Anya says to him.


	7. Training

**Clarke POV**

I woke up to Anya standing over me, I jump back "what are you doing in here?" I ask her "training, let's go" she says bluntly, I quickly got dressed and followed her out into the woods.

"We'll start with sword training then I will teach you some about are language" Anya says as we walk, I nod my head as she talks.

"I will see how you fight with a sword now and see what I have to improve you on" she says handing me a sword.

I get into somewhat of a fighting stance and point the blade at her, she comes at me so fast I almost couldn't stop it, I quick move out of the way and back up, and I swing at her but she push my sword out of my hand and brings her sword up to my throat "dead" she says.

"10 seconds, bloody hell, I thought I would last longer" I say "I was surprised you lasted that long, I know what you need to do, we need to make you stance better and bring your strength up so the sword is not pushed out of your hand again." She explains to me.

After about an hour of getting knocked over and running, we try and fight again, but my mom come over then and sees Anya knock me over and put her sword to my throat "Hey! Get off her!" she shouts at Anya.

Anya looked at her and rolled her eyes, getting off me "mom, I'm fine" I say to her getting up "you're bleeding" she says taking my face in her hands "yeah, I didn't move fast enough and she got me in the face, but I'm fine trust me"

"Why were you fighting to begin with?" she asked "you didn't tell her?" Anya asked "I forgot, I'm her second now" I say to her "Second?" she asks "it means she fight under me, I am training her" Anya explains for her.

"No, not a chance, you are not teaching her how to fight" my mom says and tries to drag me away but Anya goes for her sword, she stops eying the sword, I pull my arm out of her hand.

"Clarke I said no, let's go" she says, I shake my head and say "I have to do this, I am going to learn to fight and I'll be able to protect myself and other around me, I'm sorry"

She turns and walks back to camp, "I think we'll go on to language now, we can do it in your tent." I nod my head and walk back to camp.

I wash my face and quick come back go back to Anya "I'll start with teaching you some basic phases then I will tell you how to use and when"


	8. AN

Ok guys, I'm really sorry but i have writers block, give it a few days and I'll be able to write again, I'm really sorry.


	9. I'm so sorry

I'm so sorry about how long this took, I had work after word in school and the i finish and i had to get a job and then i had to get good at it, i really did want to be one of those people that never update their stories, and I'm so so so so so sorry because this was the last chapter that i was going to right for this, if you want this story to continue i will let someone take it for their own to write more for.

and again i am so sorry, i wanted to thank Daughter-of-War, Rain Addict CM, The100-Clexa and everyone else for reviewing for making me feel back and made me sit down and finish, i'm not being mean i am really thanking you it may have taken me longer to get this out if i hadn't seen you comments a yesterday and done this so thanks and i'm so i disappointed you and i hope you like the ending.

* * *

Clarke POV

Two days went by faster then I wanted them too, today I was going to kill Finn.

"Remember you have to do it right, you take you stance, you point the sword at him sideways then straighten it and move it into his heart" Anya says to me, I nod my head "there has to be another way" my mom said again.

I look at Finn and he says "there isn't, I would like more to be killed by someone I know for what I did then have a village full of people do it"

"No there has to be another way, we can't…" my mom started but was cut off but Anya "he is doing what he should be, blood must have blood, and it can't be stopped"

"Mom this will happen and you can't stop it, not only will we be able to get the rest of the 100 out but we'll be with them and we won't have to worry about being attacked, this needs to be done" I explain for the 'I lost count' times

"GROUNDERS" we all hear being shouted by the guards, I, mom and Anya go over to the gate, we watch as they open it and we walk out and greet the commander.

"Commander, all is ready, we will go and get the boy" Anya says to her, she nods and looks at me and my mom, she get off her house and comes to stand in front of us "Clarke" she greets, I nod my head saying "Commander"

"I'm the chancellor, look is there no way to do this without killing someone?" mom asked

"he killed 18 of my people, child and the elderly if we did this to you would you not want justice?" she asked back

"Be happy we are letting you do the punishment it would have been worst then a sword in the heart" she said and turned and left.

Anya came back out with Finn, the commander came up to him looks him in the eyes for a bit and turned back to me "the plan has changed, I will be putting the sword into his heart" she said

"But we made a deal" Clarke said "yes we did, but my people will not want you to do it, I will only do this but I has to be me" she explained, Clarke nodded and stepped back.

She looked at Finn and mouthed 'I'm so sorry'

"This boy killed 18 of are people, as he is from people with different punishments from us we have come to a deal" The Commander shouted to her people

"I will but a sword through his heart, it will be done with and we will have are alliance, and we will fight MT weather, and get are people back"

The grounders all shouted and she went over to Finn and brought her sword up, she turned it straight and pushed it through his heart, Finn looked at me with pain filled eyes and then his head shagged.

He was dead.

I heard Raven scream behind me, this was it, this was the price for peace, this was the price for becoming this.

I'm not from the ark, I'm not a sky person anymore, and all of us have changed, it was impossible to stay the same.

I listen to the grounder shout and watch as the Commander come back to me as Anya lays his body back down.

"You should never have to kill a person you love, I understand that" she says

"Commander…" I start "is when we are in other company, my name is Lexa, I hope this alliance will be a good thing for us all, Clarke" she says to me.

I look back at her and smile through the tear I didn't know where falling, I wipe them away and walk over to Anya.

"What happens how?" "How we take down MT Weather, get everyone out and live" Anya answers.

"Live, I don't know if I remember how" I say to her "you're a grounder, as you like to put it, and we always live till are last breathe, we may look like we only survive but we live, you'll understand later"

'I'm a grounder' I thought 'she right I'm a grounder'


End file.
